Ambients New Master
by silverwolf310
Summary: After the explosion of the deathsaur Ambient gets thrown into the future. There he meets his new master and learn about the new zoids and fighting that are in the ninja world. In battle ninja use Zoids to fight and it seems a war is brewing.
1. The beginning

**disclaimer: I do not own Zoids since it is owned by Tomy (now takara-tomy) company, and I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Thoughts 'Ambient'**

**Talking "**Naruto**"**

* * *

'It burns, why does it hurt so much. I did what I was told to do by Hiltz, why did he do this to me? Why? Am I going to die like that black organoid did? What was his name again...Shadow. That's what it was.'

* * *

Over the village Konoha an aurora appeared from a bright flash of light. This light spread throughout the other elemental countries. People woke up to witness this even never even knowing what this light really was. Down in one of the allies in Konoha a boy about 5 years old with blonde hair and blue eyes looked up to see this event.

"Wow, pretty." he whispered to himself sanding in complete aw at the sight. Then a red falling star caught the boys interest. "What's that?!" He asked to no one as he ran to follow the falling star.

He came to a stop at the edge of the woods knowing he was not to go past the tree line. But, his curiosity got the better of him and he ran into the woods to see what the red falling star was. A crater layed in front of him with a red dragon like creature in it. The boy approached it carefully not really knowing if it was injured or unconscious. As he got closer he noticed it was made of metal like the Zoids the Ninja use in battle and to do missions with. **'Is it a baby Zoid?' **He wondered as he looked at it some more.

Then the green eye like visor glowed and the thing stood up. It spotted the boy in front of it and took a swing at him with his tail that had spikes on the end. He hit the boy in the face causing three lines across his left cheeks. The boy cried out as he landed on his side holding his cheek with his hand looking up at the creature before him.

* * *

'What? I'm alive but, how?' Ambient thought as he woke up from his unconscious state.

When he online his eyes he spotted a young boy next to him looking at him. **'What does this little creation want? Oh, well it been a long time since I have drawn blood from one so young.'** He though to him self as he stood up looking at the boy.

Ambient quickly took a swing at the boy who was standing before him with his tail. Then suddenly pain shot through his leg and he missed takeing the boy's head off. He fell back to the ground and looked at where the boy was now laying on the ground to holding his cheek and looking at Ambient in pure fear. **'Well at least i drew blood from the thing. i just can't believe I missed!' **He growled in frustration as he tried to stand up again but, fell back to the ground unable to get up. **'Why can't i get up! I must have been more hurt from the Deathsaurs explosion the i thought.'.**

* * *

The boy watched as the creature tried to stand up after he fell when he attacked him. It seemed to grow more frustrated the more it tried and the more it failed. Even though it had attacked him he could not leave it here injured.

"Hey." He said to it to get the red creatures attention, it worked as it stopped moving looking at him or more like glaring. "Its ok, Let me help you. I have a hiding spot in one of the allies near here and i could help you there. It will be safer there then it is here, no one will come looking for you and you can heal in peace." He told it as it watched him carefully.

Finally after what felt like an hour but, was only one minute the creature gave a nod to the boy. It went to stand up and the boy ran to it to try to stabilize it on its right side where its leg was injured. This is when the boy saw just how much bigger the creature was then him. It towered over him and he felt dwarfed next to it. **'But then again i bet its taller than the other adults around the village'**.

* * *

Ambient heard the boy say something and stopped what he was doing to listen to him.

"Its ok, Let me help you. I have a hiding spot in one of the allies near here and i could help you there. It will be safer there then it is here, no one will come looking for you and you can heal in peace." The boy said watching him.

**'Hm, well that does not sound like something I would love but, I can't stay here and be found by anyone else. I guess I will have to agree to his little plan. Then when I'm healed i could just kill him and leave. Yeah that sounds good.'** After he was done thinking Ambient gave the boy a nod and tried once again to stand up to follow the boy to his hiding spot.

What surprised him though was the boy. When he stood up the boy ran to his side and helped try to keep him up as they walked to the alley the boy was talking about. The boy was a lot smaller than him and still he tried to help Ambient. This was the first nice thing that had happened to him in a long time. **'Maybe i won't kill the boy after all.'**

* * *

The struggle to get the creature to the alley was a long one. The creature almost fell three times but, they somehow made it to where the boy called home. He let the creature lead on the wall and ran to get one of the few blankets that he had that was still fluffy and in one piece. He layed it down on the ground near the wall and helped the creature onto it. The red thing layed onto the blanket and curled up watching him.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you, My name is Naruto. Whats yours?" He asked the creature and all he got was growls and grunts.

"Um, sorry but i can't understand you." Naruto said as he watched the thing.

* * *

The boy lead him into an alley and had him lean on a wall. When the boy came back he had a ratty blanket. It was fluffy but, it had a lot of holes in it. He layed it down and helped him onto it. The blanket was still soft he had to admit and he layed down and curled up.

He heard the boy talk again and listened. **'Naruto. Hmm, well i can work with it.'** Ambient growled out his name wondering if the boy could understand him. When he got a confused look hee knew the boy couldn't. 'Well, we will just have to bond later so he could understand.

Suddenly there was a commotion near the entrance to the alley. It sounded like a group of drunk men coming toward them. The boy looked frightened and stood up telling Ambient he would be right back and ran toward them.

* * *

The creature just watched me for some more time before we both heard a sound coming from the entrance to the alley. Naruto heard four men talking and coming down this way. He was scared since i didn't have a way out and my new friend **'can I call him my friend?'** was injured. He told my new friend to stay where he was and went to see what these men wanted. Naruto then thought he should have stayed hidden with his friend as the men grabbed him and started to hit him.

He didn't start to really scream and cry until one of the men grabbed his hands and held them above his head. He noticed another with a blade cutting his shirt off as the other two men watch the show laughing. **'No! They aren't going to do that right?'** Naruto thought as he saw the men going for his pants next. "Help!" Naruto shouted as he realized what they were going to do.

* * *

Ambient listened to what sounded like people hitting another person. **'What is that boy doing?'** He thought as he tried to peer over the boxes. Then he heard Naruto cry for help. Ambient managed to get both legs under him to look over the box. He grew mad at when the men where planning on doing to HIS property. **'I will let no one harm my new master!'** Ambient growled.

He longed from behind the boxes and attacked the men. Ambient managed to bash the skull in one the one holding his masters hands down and leaped onto the one cutting his clothe off. Ambient bit into the mans neck and ripped his throat out being splashed with the blood that blended in with his armor. The other two men tried to run but, Ambient was to fast in his rage. He hit both men with his tail making sure the blades did the damage he wanted to them. As the men fell to the ground Ambient walked over to his master to see if he was alright.

* * *

Naruto felt his hands be realised from there hold and felt the air above him be disturbed like something just flew over head. Then he saw a red burr and knew it was his new friend. His friend attacked his attackers and ripped one of their necks out. He felt the warm blood splash on to him as he watch his friend slash the last two with his blades. He knew that the men were going to bleed to death slowly and painfully.

His friend walked back to him and he notice that the injury had almost healed. His friend nugged him in the cheek with his snout. Naruto grabbed onto his friend snout and cried while hugging him. His friend started to purr and it seemed to ease what little fear he had not cried out away.

"Thank you." He said to his friend and let go of him.

"Welcome." He heard his friend growl. "We must leave now, we will not be staying here." His friend said as he walked behind Naruto. "By the way my name is Ambient." Was the last thing Naruto heard as a light came from behind him as he was pulled into it by silver ropes.

* * *

Ambient let the boy hang onto him as he cried. To help calm the boy down he started to purr and that seemed to work.

The boy said thank you to him for saving him from thous men and he was happy to have helped his master.

"Welcome." Ambient growled to his master. "We must leave now, we will not be staying here." Ambient said as he walked behind Naruto. "By the way my name is Ambient." Ambient said as he opened his chest and had the wires wrap around naruto and pull him inside himself. Ambient felt his new master fall unconscious as they all do when they first get pulled into their organoid. This was a way to bond and a safer way to carry their master from place to place.

Ambient took one look at the dyeing men on the ground before activation his boosters and flying away from the carnage.

* * *

The next day in Konoha people found the bodies of four men in an alley way. It had looked that they have been killed by something with sharp claws and teeth. Years latter no one still knew what killed the men beside the two other people who where their.

* * *

"Hey Ambient ready to go yet" A boy about 12 years old with long blonde hair tied back by a string with bells on it asked his red organoid.

"Yes, We just have to wait for the others to catch up." Ambient growled as he stood next to his partner watching over the land for signs of their group.

"Hm, good well i guess we just wait for them and leave when they are ready." The boy said as they saw a dust cloud getting bigger as it got closer to them.


	2. Wave country battle

**Diclaimer: I do not own Zoids since it is owned by Tomy (now takara-tomy) company, and I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Arthors Note: Hey everyone i am adding a OC that my friend wanted me to include. It was her character anyway and her name is Rose. We can all thank my friend/sister GreekGeekspywannabe.**

**Thinking 'Zoids'**

**Talking "**Naruto"

* * *

In the forest of Wave country:

"I can't believe we got defeated!" A man said to his brother who was also tied to the tree behind them.

"Yeah well we didn't think that Genin team would be so strong!" The other said to him.

Both sighed before struggling again to get out of the ropes.

"Did you get your knife?" The first to speak asked.

"No did you get your's?" The second brother asked irritated.

"Well, No but, I thought you got it." The first one said.

"Well I didn't! What made you think I got my knife out with my hands tied behind me like this?!" The second one yelled at his brother.

"Hehehehe, No way! Hahaha, You guys look so stupid right now!" A figure laughed from the shadows of a tree.

"Shut up!" They cried together.

The Second brother called out to the figure, "Naruto come out here now!"

A blonde boy with blue eyes who could easily be mistaken as a girl came out of the shadows laughing. His long blonde hair was tied back with a string with bells on it; some of the hair that was too short framed his face. He had three whisker like scars on the left cheek. Naruto was wearing a black tube top with spaghetti straps that showed off his stomach which had a 6 six-pack. Over the black top he wore a red cropped jacket with white fur going up where the zipper started and going around his collar and down the other side. He wore a black jean skirt and under it was black leggings and black 1/2 inch high boots.

"Gozu, Meizu you both are so in trouble. Heh" Naruto snickered.

"Shut up you stupid cross dresser and cut us loose!" Meizu yelled at him.

"I am not a cross dresser and now you can get yourselves out." Naruto said before turning around to walk away.

"Wait! We are sorry!" Gozu cried hoping he would come back.

"No we are not!" Meizu yelled at Gozu.

Sighing Naruto turned back to them, "Fine. You will get cut loose." Then Naruto smiled cruely at them. "Ambient, why don't you cut our friends loose?" Naruto turned to the shadows as a red organoid with spikes on its tail came out.

The organoid gave what could be seen as a fanged smile before advancing on his targets.

"No!" Gozu and Meizu cried as Ambient came closer to them.

"Yyyyyyeeeeeeeehhhhhhhh!" Screams echoed in the forest. Along with a laugh.

* * *

In a Hideout in the forest:

Zabuza was laying in a bed as girl with long red hair braided back and grey eyes was tending to his wounds with another boy. The girl had on denim skinny jeans, black combat boots and a green long sleeve sweater. The boy next to her had long black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a green jacket zipped up, loose black jeans and brown boots.

"Come on, take off that jacket. I can see the blood and I need to check the wounds." The girl said annoyed.

"It is not my blood! Rose, you always worry too much over us." The boy said to the girl.

"Then prove it." Rose said crossing her arms and glaring at the boy.

"Fine." The boy takes off the jacket to show a plain white shirt and no wounds but, some old scars. "Are you happy now."

"Yes, now sit down so I can check that bruise on your head!" Rose said as she shoved him down.

"Hey!" He cried trying to fight her off.

"Haku, stop fighting her and let her see you." Zabuza said from the bed.

"Ha! See now stop acting like a baby!" Rose said finally getting him to hold still.

"I am not a baby!" Haku grumbled crossing him arms.

"Really, sure acting like one." Rose said as she got ice for his bruise. "Oh, has anyone seen Naruto?"

Suddenly a blonde boy walked into the room followed by a red organoid. He sat in a chair crossing his arms looking pissed off.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Rose asked as she got him a glass of water.

Naruto thanked her, "Well lets see I have been called a cross dresser today again! Oh and I have some excellent black mail on the Demon Twins." He smiled at her before looking at Zabuza and Haku. "And what happened to you two?"

"Zabuza got defeated by The sharigan Kakashi and I Banged my head trying to get Zabuza away." Haku said as he pressed the ice pack to his head.

"Oh, Ow." Naruto said in simpacy.

Just then two men came into the room glaring at Naruto. The demon twins did not look happy at all.

"Why would you do that?!" Meizu yelled at him before backing away as Ambient growled.

"Yeah, that was not funny." Gozu said.

"Hehe, Yes it was! And I also have pictures." Naruto said while holding up the pictures.

"Let me see! Fork them over!" Rose said as she reached for them. Haku beats her too it and looks at the pictures.

"Hahahaha, You are really good at this Naruto." Haku said while giving them to Zabuza.

"Heh, nice kid." Zabuza said and showed them to Rose.

Rose tries to keep a straight face and fails miserably and falls to the floor laughing.

The Demon brothers grumble about Ambient trying to kill them.

All of a sudden the door flies open nearly hitting Gozu. Three people walk into the room, one is a short man with white hair and the other two are muscled men with swords. The seven already in the room tense up and watch the men carefully.

"Is this all you can do? I am paying you a lot of money to kill the old man!" The short man said.

"Yeah well, we didn't know we would be going against an experienced jonin and his team. We expected a green team!" Rose cried.

Naruto turned to her trying to signal her to shut up, it fail miserably.

"You could have at least told us more about the mission!" Rose said glaring at the man.

The body guards started to pull out their swords when Ambient growled and stood in front of Rose. Naruto walked up next to his organoid and face the men.

"You try to hurt even one of my family members and I swear you will regret it." He said very calmly and Ambient growled and got ready to attack.

The man walked up to Zabuza who was laying on the bed asleep. He reached out to grab him when Haku grabbed his wrist. "You will not touch Zabuza-san." Haku said as he squeezed the mans wrist. The man cried out as Haku broke his wrist.

"You will pay for that!" The short man said as he and his Body GUards left.

"You didn't need to do that Haku. I could have taken care of it myself." Zabuza said as he lifted the covers to show he had a kunai in his hand.

Haku and Naruto laughed and everyone started to talk about the battle that will be held a week.

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning and got dressed. Ambient followed him into Zabuza's room. Naruto was not surprised to already find Haku in the room. Haku was dressed in a pink kimono with a basket in his hand.

"Where are you going Haku?" Naruto asked him.

Haku turned to Naruto and said, "I was going out to go pick some herbs to help Zabuza recover."

Naruto looks over at Zabuza, "I was going to go out too and look for some spare parts from the battle yesterday." Naruto told him.

Zabuza looked at the two young men before sighing, "Ok, but be careful. You don't know if the enemy is out there and if Gato sent men out to try to kill you two."

"We will be fine." Naruto and Haku said.

Rose walked into the room, "Good morning, breakfast will be ready by the time you get back." She said as she went into the hall.

"It's scary how she seems to know everything." Naruto said.

They heard a laugh from down the hallway, "That's my specialty." Rose called.

Haku and Naruto both looked at each other before leaving the room and the hideout. Haku and Naruto went seperate ways after they walked into the forest.

* * *

In the forest:

Sasuke was takeing a break from training. His black fox-like zoid was laying down on its stomach. It had little gold armor on it and red eyes. Sasuke sat on the ground taking a drink of water.

Suddenly the bushes near him started to rustle. **'Great it's probably Sakura.'** Sasuke though as he called out, "I know you are there so come on out."

"You sure you have the right person in mind?" A voice that was not Sakuras called out.

Sasuke stood up looking around the clearing. "Who are you and where are you?" Sasuke called.

Naruto came out of the forest, "I could ask you the same but, you are already here." He said as he started to scan the ground for something.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I'm just here for something and I seem to have found it." Naruto said to the duckbutt shaped haired boy and started to walk over to him. Naruto picked up a small piece of zoid. "See?" He said as he held it up for him.

"For the last time, Who are you?" Sasuke asked again getting annoyed that the blonde was dancing around the question.

"Well, I thought it was common curtsey to tell someone your name before asking theirs?" Naruto asked putting a hand on his hip.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan from konoha." Sasuke said with an air of pride.

"Well, that was more information than I wanted." Naruto said looking at Sasuke. "K, so I'm Naruto. and next time someone asks for you name don't give them your whole name. You never know if they are an enemy or not." Naruto said throwing the part up into the air and catching it. He turned around and started to walk into the forest.

"Wait!" Sasuke called, "What do you mean?"

Naruto stopped before turning back to Sasuke. "You'll see. Oh, and see ya in a week." Naruto said before running into the woods.

Sasuke chased after him before his foot prints disappeared.

**'Where did that kid go? What did that person mean we will see each other in a week? And enemy's?'** Sasuke stood there for five minutes before running back to his zoid and back to Tuzuna's house. Unbnounced to him, two pairs of eyes where watching from a nearby tree. They disappeared when he was gone out of their sight.

* * *

A week later at the hideout:

"Are we ready yet?" Naruto asked watching Haku give Zabuza and apple.

"Yes, this ends today." Zabuza said and crushed the apple in his hand.

"What a waste of a good apple." Naruto said as he pushed off the walls to mobilize his zoid. "Ambient let's go!" Ambient got up from where he was laying and followed his master out.

"Come on let's go." Zabuza said to Haku as the two left the room.

Everyone was waiting for Zabuza and Haku to come and lead the way. Naruto was in a red Lightning Saix and Ambient stood waiting, Rose was in a silver and red Command Wolf her organoid Zira; a silver organoid with red eyes was waiting right next to her zoid (1). Gozu and Meizu got there Hellcats ready next to them both waiting anxiously to start. Finally after five minutes a silver Saber Tiger walked to the front of the waiting zoids followed by a white and blue Lighting Saix.

"Everyone ready to mobilize?" Zabuza asked through the comlink.

"This is Naruto, Ambient and I are ready." Naruto said.

"Affirmative, ready to go at your command." Rose said followed by a roar from Zira.

"Heh, ready." Gozu said.

"Ready to move." Meizu said.

"Let's go." Haku said.

"Heh' alright let's get this over with! Don't hold back!" Zabuza called as his Saber Tiger took off with a roar.

The two Lightning Saix followed behind him with the Command wolf on their tail and the two Hellcats.

* * *

At the bridge:

"Huh? Sensei we have company!" Sakura called as she moved her pink Gunsniper forward. All the zoids that had worked on the bridge had been destroyed. Many of them had claw marks and fang marks while others seemed to have been run threw with something.

The mist seemed to hide the enemy as they didn't see them yet. The there was movement in front of them.

"I was wondering when we would see you again." Kakashi said as Zabuza's zoids came out of the mist.

"Heheh, You think I came alone?" Zabuza said. Then two Lightning Saix came to stand next to him. When they came to a stop a Comand Wolf came out along with two familiar Hellcats.

**'This can't be good.'** Kakashi thought as he looked at the other zoids.

"Really? Who gets a pink Zoid?" A voice asked from the red Lightning Saix.

"It's hot pink? My god. You really are asking to be killed." Another voice said from the white and blue Lightning Saix.

"Well, never fought a pink Zoid before. I call dibs." A female voice said from the Comand Wolf.

Suddenly a ShadowFox came out and started for Zabuza.

"Sasuke! Don't!" Kakashi yelled out trying to call him back.

"Oh no you don't." The red Lightning Saix move from besides the silver Saber Tiger and charged Sasuke knocking his ShadowFox down.

"Good job Naruto. Now Haku, Naruto have fun the ShadowFox is yours." Zabuza said as he moved to fight Kakashi. " Rose the little girl is all yours. Gozu, Meizu your Zoids are damaged back up Rose if she really needs it."

"Right!" All of them said and moved to their respeacted opponet.

* * *

Sasuke finally got his Zoid up onto it feet and watched the two Lightning Saix.

"Hey it's been awhile has it not?" A familiar voice said to him.

"You!" Sasuke yelled as he watched the red zoid.

"Oh, now don't take your eyes off your opponents." Naruto said as he laughed.

Sasuke was wondering what he ment before his Zoid was hit from the side by the white and blue Zoid.

"Nice one Haku!" Naruto laughed before having his Zoid jump on Sasuke's Zoids and jumping off it sending Sasuke's falling onto its side.

"Gah!" Sasuke was jerked to a stop by his harness before hitting the sides of the cockpit. **'How do I take out two Zoids in one go?'** He thought before getting an idea. **'If they can't see me then I have the advantage.'** He thought as he activated his foxes smoke screen.

**'Hmmm, what is he thinking?'** Naruto wondered as Haku charged into the black smoke. "Haku what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Trying to cut through the black smoke." Haku said.

Naruto got the idea before joining Haku in the smoke and running in a large circle. The smoke cleared after some time to show Sasuke and his Zoid.

**'How did they-Gah!'** He wondered before being hit by laser blast from both sides.

"Come on you have to be better than this?" Naruto said continuing to blast the Zoids in front of him.

"Naruto, let's just finish this before-" Haku was cut off when Sasuke managed to get his fox to move out-of-the-way of fire. Sasuke attacked Haku's Zoid throwing it to the ground before biting into its neck. Haku screamed as electricity sparked in the cockpit of the Zoid and Haku's Zoid cried out in pain.

"Get away from him!" Naruto rambed into the fox throwing it off of his partners Zoid. "You ok Haku?" Naruto asked as Haku tried to get his Zoid to stand.

"Yeah but, the damage was pretty severe." Haku said trying to shack of the pain from the electricity.

"Let me handel this." Naruto's Zoid stepped forward before something glowing in the mist caught his eye. "Zabuza-sensei! No!" The lightning Saix dashed past Sasukes ShadowFox and into the mist.

Sasuke and Haku watched in horror as Naruto's Zoid ran into the middle of Kakashi's Liger Zero's strike laser claw.

* * *

Another section of the bridge:

"Well this is going to be easy." Rose said as she took aim at Sakura's Zoid.

"Don't think you've won yet. I will win this battle and Sasuke-kun's love!" Sakura said as she started to fire at Rose.

Rose just had her Zoid stand there as Sakura shot at her. Smoke and debry rose into the air covering the area.

"Yes! I won!" Sakura cried as she hopped up and down in her seat.

"You really have bad aim you know?" Rose said as the smoke revealed her Command Wolf with no scratches on it. **'This girl is useless.'** Rose sighed, **'I wonder how she even became a genin.'**

"What? But, how?" Sakura stared at the Zoid in front of her.

"My turn!" Rose yelled as she started to fire at Sakuras Gun Sniper.

"Yyyyyyaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Sakura screamed as her Zoid frozen and went down.

"Now that was too easy." Rose said as she approached her opponent. "What a waste."

Suddenly the Gun Sniper lunged forward and bit into her wolf's leg.

"Get off." Rose said calmly as her wolf started to hit the Gun Sniper in the head.

"Never." Sakura said. "I can't let you win."

"Oh please your so sad. Your Zoid is in no condition to battle. You have lost!" Rose growled at her and finally flung the Gun Sniper off.

"The gun sniper landed on its side and did not move. Rose started to advance on it before a glow caught her eye.

"Zabuza-sensei! No!" A red Lightning Saix ran past her and the demon brothers who were watching the fight in front of them.

"Naruto, stop!" Rose and the brothers cried as they saw the Liger Zero's strike laser claw heading right for the Red Zoid that had got in the way of the up coming attack.

* * *

**'Damnit!'** "Get up Sabre Tiger!" Zabuza yelled as he yanked the controls to get his Zoid up. It was no good the Saber Tiger was down for the count. Zabuza could only watch as Kakashi came at him with the Liger Zero. **'This is it.'** He sighed regretfully.

"Zabuza-sensei! No!" A cry came from near him as a red blur jumped in front of the attack.

**'No!'** He wanted to cry out but, couldn't as the attack hit home.

The red Lightning Saix went flying across the bridge. It hit the bridge before rolling a couple of feet to the edge and falling off the bridge.

"Naruto!" Everyone from his group cried as they saw what had happened.

Zabuza managed to get his Zoid up and limp over to the edge. The Zoid looked down trying to find the red Lightning Saix but, nothing could be seen.

"Murderer!" Hake and Rosa cried as they tried to charge Kakashi, but where stopped by Zabuza. "Enough! We are ending this no more fighting!" He said.

"But Naruto!" Haku had tears in his eyes as he looked to the edge of the bridge.

"He's alright...right?" Rose asked as she and the brothers came to stand with Zabuza.

Before Zabuza could answer a red flash of light came from where Naruto and his Zoid fell. They turned around to find Ambient collasped on the ground looking like he had past out.

Rose called over he organoid that had hidden during the battle to go and check on Ambient. When she got back the positive from Zira everyone was happy till Gato and his men showed up. That fight didn't last long since the others where still mad about almost losing a family member. Gato's men where no problem and the Konoha ninja arrested Gato and sent him on his way to jail.

* * *

Tazuna's house:

"You ever do that again and I will kill you next time!" Rose yelled at Naruto as he and Ambient came into the living room.

"Hey Zabuza's still around right? Besides I'm fine thanks to Ambient!" Naruto yelled back at Rose.

"You got more excuses than I have herbs! And you know I have a lot." Rose said crossing her arms in front of her glaring at Naruto.

"Yeah, Yeah." Naruto waved her off heading for the door. Ambient growled at Rose while following his master out the door.

"What did you call me!" Rose yelled at Ambient who was already gone and out the door.

* * *

At the docks:

"Hold it steady!" A man cried signaling to the person controlling the crane to hold the red Zoid there.

Naruto watched as they started to lower his Zoid to the ground. He could not believe the damage it had sustained after taking that hit from the Liger.

**'To think if Ambient hadn't of reacted on time I would not be here now.'** He thought as he watched his poor Zoid sadly. **'Ambient, if I hadn't of met him I wonder what would have happened to me?'** He looked at the red organoid next to him. **'Heh, I would have been raped by thous drunkards and possibly killed by them too. I really do owe a lot to him.'**

"Hey! Naruto!" Naruto heard someone call to him.

"Huh?" He turned to see Sasuke and Sakura come running up to him.

"Do you know what you and your group are going to do now?" Sasuke asked him putting his hands in his pockets.

Shaking his head Naruto said, "Not to sure. Zabuza-sensei hasn't told us yet, but I think we will be coming back with you guys after our Zoids are fixed." Naruto looked back at his Zoid. "We are going to be here for a while anyway. There is alot of repaers that need to be done." He smiled at the two next to him.

"Tch, Yeah well fine. We seem to be here for the same amount of time. Repairs and all." Sasuke smirked.

"Nice." Naruto said as his Zoid was placed down and repair crews started to work on the Zoid.

* * *

One week later:

"Bye thanks for everything!" Tazuna and the villagers called to the ninja and the Zoids that were on their way home.

"So what is Konoha like?" Rose asked.

"You'll just have to see." Kakashi tol her eye smiling at her.

"Oh, this will be fun." Naruto said and he smiled at both Rose and Haku who smiled just as evilly before laughing. "Race you!" Naruto's Lightning Saix took off.

"Hey wait up!" Rose and Haku called also taking off after their brother, they were followed by the others and their sensei's.

* * *

**Next time: They group finally arrives back at Konoha where they meet the sand siblings and find out more about Haku's, Naruto's and Rose's past along with their organoids.**

**(1) Looks like a female version of Zeke**


	3. Flashbacks and a Story

**Diclaimer: I do not own Zoids since it is owned by Tomy (now takara-tomy) company, and I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Thinking 'Zoids'**

Talking "Naruto"

Outside Konoha Gates:

"Wow." Rose said as the group approached the gate of Konoha.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Haku said staring at the large gate and the two green Rev-Raptors guarding it.

"Wow." The demon brothers said before snickering.

"I didn't mean to say it again!" Haku yelled at the brothers who laughed outright.

"Hehe, You did ask for it." Naruto cheerfully replied.

"Shut up." Came the growl from Haku's Zoid.

**'I wonder just how much has changed.' **Naruto mused as he and the others stopped outside the gate.

"Registration and identification." A voice for one of the Rev-Raptors said.

"Team seven led by Kakashi. We brought some people who would like to meet with the Hokage." Kakashi stated as he led his Liger forward with Zabuzas Saber Tiger at his side.

"Alright. Please proceed." The other said as they moved aside.

"That was new." Naruto said as they entered the village.

"Yeah never had that problem before, but then again we usually just took out the guards." Rose commented as they were led to another gate.

"Where are we going?" Haku asked as they followed the Konoha ninja into the gate that led under the Hokage mountain.

"We are going to place our Zoids in the hanger bay. After that we will go see the Hokage." Kakashi lead them to were they could place their Zoids away from the others.

"Well this will be fun. I haven't been here in 7 years." Naruto said as he looked at the other Zoids.

"Wait you are from here?!" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto and his group uncovered their ears glaring at the screaming banshi herself.

"Will you not scream! Your voice is like nails on a chalkboard!" Rose yelled at her. Ambient and Zira growled in unison agreeing with Rose.

Before Sakura could start to yell again Sasuke interfered, "You came from here?"

Naruto turned to look at him, "Well yeah, I was born here. I was one of the war orphans which, lived on the street. I was saved and taken by Ambient when a couple of people tried to have their way with me." Naruto glared at the ground.

"What happened after that?" Sakura asked looking at Naruto.

"Well Ambient and I went to many places. We met Zabuza and Haku some time later." Naruto replied and Ambient growled happily. "How about I tell you what happened from the beginning?"

* * *

**Flashback (7 years ago):**

"Ambient where are we?" A young Naruto asked as he rode on the back of the red organoid.

Growling Ambient kept running through the trees, "We are going to a place where I think I located a Zoid for you." Ambient looked back at Naruto.

"But, I'm to young to pilot a Zoid!" Naruto cried as Ambient kept running.

"You won't need to worry about that I will have control of it, most of the time." Ambient growled as they got closer to the Zoid Ambient sensed.

When they got close they could see red armor just like Ambient. Ambient came to a stop outside the tree range looking up at the cat-like Zoid.

"Wow, it's a Lightning Saix!" Naruto cried as they stopped. "Is this the Zoid you wanted to get?" He asked looking at Ambient.

Ambient nodded and turned his head. He grabbed the back of Naruto's new shirt that he had stolen for him. He picked him up in his teeth and placed Naruto down on the ground.

"So how are we going to get the Zoid?" He asked looking up at the cat.

Ambient backed away from his master before roaring and taking off into the sky with his boosters. Turning into red energy he merged with the red Lightning Saix, which get a roar. The Saix brought its head down to Naruto and opened the cockpit. Naruto climbed is and sat in the pilot chair. The belts came out and hooked Naruto into the seat.

"Now stay there and watch how the Zoid moves." Ambient commanded. Nodding Naruto watched the controls as they moved and lead the Zoid into a walk before going into a run. Coming to a stop Ambient told Naruto to do just what he did. Taking the controls Naruto lead the Saix into a walk then into a run. Coming to a stop when Ambient told him to; Naruto was laughing at the fun of piloting the Zoid.

"I see you had fun." Ambient said as he got out of the Zoid. He gave a fanged smile that only a Organoid could give and watched as Naruto lowered the Zoid to the ground and open the cockpit.

Jumping out Naruto hugged Ambient, "That was awesome!"

"Glad you liked it." Ambient growled. **'He will be one of the best pilots out there yet.'**

* * *

3 years later:

A red Lightning Saix ran over the terrain as fast as it could run. The pilot was testing his speed and getting it to do complicated turns that would have unbalanced other Saix like it. Making another 180 turn in the air the Saix landed and took off again the direction it had come from. Finally the pilot slowed it down into a walk before stopping the over heated Zoid. Lowering to the ground and opening the cockpit the pilot climbed out. The pilot was only eight years old with shoulder length hair and long bangs that covered his blue eyes.

"Ambient! Where are you?" Naruto called looking into the air for a red spot.

"Rrrraahhhhhh." A roar came from behind him making him jump.

"Ambient don't do that!" Naruto yelled at the red organoid.

Ambient gave a series of growling hisses that could only be interpreted as laughing.

"Yeah laugh it up!" Naruto growled at him before asking, "Where are we off to now?"

Ambient looked at him before turning his head to the side pointing to the east.

"Wave country? Why there?" Naruto asked looking at Ambient.

"I don't know. I feel we must go that way." Ambient looked back at Naruto before looking up at the red Saix. "We must get going."

"Kay." Naruto sighed before getting back into the Saix. The cat zoid stretched before taking off west. Ambient flew along side the speed Zoid.

* * *

Wave country:

The red lightning Saix came to a stop in a forest. Lowering down onto its stomach Naruto climbed out of the cockpit and waited for Ambient to land. The red organoid landed next to the young blonde.

"So now what?" Naruto said as he examined their surroundings.

"I am going to go hunt." Ambient said walking into the forest to find himself a meal.

"Yeah you do that." Naruto said as he got his bag out from the Zoid and opened it. In side where a change of clothe, a bottle of water that was half full, and three rice balls. Grabbing a rice ball Naruto brought it to his mouth before stopping. He looked around before grabbing a knife from his back pocket. Looking at one spot he threw the knife next to it and heard someone cry out. Naruto ran over to it and found a boy laying on the ground with the knife sticking out of his shoulder.

"So, what did you think you were going to do?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"How did you?" The boy looked at Naruto.

"Look just tell me what you wanted and I might let you go." Naruto looked at the boy. The boy looked one year older than Naruto and had long brown hair and brown eyes.

"I was just-" The boy was cut off when Naruto was grabbed from behind and thrown to the ground. After landing Naruto found out he was thrown to the feet of someone. The man was tall with muscles and did not look happy.

"What did you do to Haku?" He growled at Naruto.

Looking up at the man Naruto couldn't help but feel intimidated by the size of him. He seemed to be the same height as Ambient. He also seemed to have a bigger killing intent than Ambient.

**'I really hope Ambient comes here soon!' **Naruto thought as he was being surrounded by the other men in the group. **'Why does this keep happening every time Ambient is not here or when he is indisposed.'**

Naruto got up and looked around at the other men that surrounded him. The two that where behind him looked like twins. They had rebreather masks and horns on their forehead protectors. They also had claw gauntlets on their hands.

"Um, Uh well he-" Before Naruto could finish the man grabbed him by the neck and held him in the air. Grabbing the hand around his neck Naruto tried to get out of his grip.

**'Please Ambient get here soon!' **Naruto hoped as he started to feel light-headed from lack of oxygen.

Zabuza was about to crush the boys throat when the bushes started to rustle. The demon brothers and Zabuza looked at the bushes but, they stopped. By then Haku got up and looked around them. He spotted a red blur running to attack Zabuza from behind.

"Zabuza-san watch out!" Haku shouted but was too late.

The red blur tackled Zabuza from behind. Zabuza lost his grip on Naruto who rolled away from the man.

"Rrrrahhhhh!" The red organoid roared at the people around him. His tail swung around like an angry cat brandishing the spikes on his tail to the men threateningly.

Naruto got up and ran to his organoid. Ambient stood in front of his master growling angrily at the men.

"Why is it every time I leave, you get into trouble!" Ambient growled at Naruto.

"Well sorry! How was I suppose to know that he was not alone. Besides I thought it was a thief!" Naruto growled back at him getting looks from the group in front of them.

"Wait you can understand him?" Haku asked as he held his shoulder.

"Well, yeah! He is my organoid." Naruto said glaring at Ambient who glared back.

Zabuza and the others watched as the boy and the Organoid glared at each other before Naruto threw his hands in the air and turning around. "Gah fine be that way!" He said crossing his arms and pouting. The Organoid snorted before glaring at the men again.

"Okay...Well that was new." Gozu said looking at the boy.

"You know we could use that organoid." Meizu whispered to Zabuza.

"Hm, Hey kid!" Zabuza called.

"Huh?" Naruto and Ambient turned to look at Zabuza and his team.

"How would you like to travel with us?" Zabuza waited for Naruto to answer.

"Hm, What do you think Ambient?" Naruto turned to the organoid.

The red organoid growled and shook his head before letting out a loud roar. "Rrrrraaaaahhhhhhh!"

"Ok, he said yes since there is usually safety in numbers. Also he told me to tell you, You hurt my master and I will feast on your insides while your still alive." Naruto blinked before looking at Ambient. "Really Ambient, Really? Isn't that a little harsh?" A series of growls was his answer. "True." Naruto nodded crossing his arms.

Turning to Zabuza and his team Naruto said, "Kay we are in."

Zabuza smiled under his wrappings before signaling everyone to follow him. Naruto entered the cockpit of his Lightning Saix and followed them.

* * *

One year later:

Naruto, Ambient and their lightning Saix were on their way to the battleground to catch up with the others after splitting off to take a detour in a town. They were walking through the woods and found a clearing that was fairly big compared to the for his zoid.

"Lets take a break, the battleground isn't that much farther, and we were told to meet up with the others tomorrow." Naruto said as he sat on a near by rock.

"No, they told me to make sure you get there by tomorrow morning for training. And we still have a couple of hours to go." Ambient said.

"Whatever, why don't you go hunting and I take a break. I will stay on this rock."

"Fine. You will stay on that rock. If not, you will be locked in that Zoid."

"How will you lock me... never mind I don't want to know."

"I will be back in one hour, when I get back I will make a fire and cook dinner." With that Ambient left Naruto on the rock.

Naruto sat on the rock and sighed. This was going to be awhile before Ambient came back.

"I'm surprised he actually fell for that." Naruto said to himself. He grabbed a rice ball and a book from his bag and began to read.

About 15 minutes later, Naruto hear the whistling of something flying through the air and a clunk of that same something beimg lodged in the tree he was leaning against. In his perheprial vision, he saw the gleam of a blade, without thinking he turned to look at it, cutting him on the side of his neck. Trasnfixed by the blade, he stared at it, cross-eyed, for a good minute. Until he saw the gleam of another blade. He turned his head foward to the sword blade was held by a girl with long fiery red hair, and grey eyes that churned with anger.

"Um..." Naruto gulped. "H-Hello?"

"What are you doing here?" She growled.

"Um... Taking a break? May I ask who you are?"

"No, you may not. Who are you?"

"That's not fair, I asked first."

"I am the one with the sword at your throat, so you have no room to argue, literally. Who. Are. You?"

"Naruto."

Well, Naruto, what are you doing in my clearing?"

"Your clearing? This doesn't belong to anyone."

"Says you."

"I know my rights."

"I don't give a damn about your rights, You crossed into my territory and my hunting grounds. You shall not go unpunished."

"How about I don't care about your territory. We were just passing through, we would have been gone in two hours at the most."

"And that is two hours too long."

"I see that this is going nowhere... AMBIENT!"

"What?" Just as she said that a red machine came out of the woods. Her face was slightly shocked but, not scared as she saw the organoid. She put her fingers in her mouth and gave a sharp whistle. The red organoid growled shaking his head an the sound before charging at her. Then a white blur comes out of another part of the woods and knocks into Ambient mid-charge.

Naruto is surprised as the two machines rolled around on the ground biting and scratching each other. He realized that the white one was an organoid like Ambient, but she had no blades or spikes. He knew it was a female because, it had the figure of a female like they had seen before in a different forest.

"You have an organoid!?" He asked shocked.

"Yeah, don't most Zoid pilots?" She asked.

"No, Only a select few." He told her. By then Ambient had the white one pinned to the ground. His spiked tail ready to give the final blow.

"Can you tell him to stand down? I kind of need Zira."

"Well, she attacked him first." Naruto said watching the two organoids.

"Well your Ambient was going to attack me!" She exclaimed.

"Fine, Ambient release and back down!" Naruto called to the red organoid. Ambient gave a series of growls and grunts. "No, I said don't." Huffing Ambient got off of Zira. He growled again to Naruto, "Hey I did stay on the rock ya mother hen!"

Zira started to get up but, Ambient gave one low threatening growl to her. "Hey knock it off!" The girl yells. Ambient snorts at her before walking over to Naruto.

"You alright Zira?" The girl asked Zira, Zira whimpered and whined answering her. "Don't worry I will get you fixed up."

By that time Naruto's communication in his choker went off. He clicked the button on the side of his choker, "Naruto here."

"Where the hell are you! Your zoid has not moved in an hour!" A mans voice growled for the speaker.

"Yeah, Yeah. I just ran into a little problem. I am leaving now." Naruto turned and started to walk to his zoid.

"You have better be." The same voice growled.

"Hey, hey! Hurry up we don't want to be left with Zabuza alone." Another male voice said.

"Gozu is right, Zabuza is scary!" another voice joined in.

Naruto started to chuckle, "Okay, okay. Meizu, Gozu, I am on my way. You can stop harping at me." He smiled as he opened the cockpit of the Saix.

"Hey! We are not harping!" They pouted on the other line.

"Guys, Leave Naruto alone." A younger and more feminine voice said from another frequency. "Please, Be safe Naruto."

"Yeah sure Haku. See ya guys in a bit."

"Hey, I am not done with you!" The girl shouted.

"Hey was that a girl?" Meizu asked.

"Yeah sounded like it." Gozu said.

"Guys." Haku tried to get their attention.

"yeah, and she wants to kill me. Also Haku you got bandages with you? It seems I always forget to pack them." Naruto asked.

"Yeah why?" Haku asked, "Are you hurt?"

"Yeah, she cut the side of my neck." Naruto sighed.

"Did you flirt with her? You know you can't flirt with girls. You suck at it." Gozu laughed.

"You can't flirt for your life! Also she sounds pretty! Invite her to come with us!" Meizu said.

"Guys." Naruto said trying to get them to stop. "Wait how does a girl sound pretty?"

"Hey don't ignore me!" The girl said.

Sighing Naruto finally turned to her muting the other guys. "Do you want to come with me? I can help your organiod."

"What do you think Zira?" The girl turned to her organoid, which Whined and grunted. "Fine." She turned to Naruto, "Let me get my Zoid." She walked off.

A few hours later they arrived at the destination point. Four zoids stood waiting for the two others to arrive. The zoids lowered to the ground and four people climbed out of the zoids. Naruto and the girl's zoids stopped and lowered to the ground. They climbed out and met up with the others.

"Sorry about that. Here is the reason I was late." He pointed to the girl before Haku grabbed him and brought him over to fix the wound. Zabuza just looked the girl up and down before shrugging and walking over to where Haku and Naruto where at. He had to ask Naruto some questions.

"So pretty what is your name?" One of the guys asked.

"Rose." She said, "Creep much?"

"Meizu she so has you pegged." The other said.

"Oh, god it's twins." She sighed.

"Gozu not funny." Meizu said glaring at his brother.

"Guys leave her alone, she needs to talk with Zabuza and I need to fix her organoid." Naruto said walking over to them with a freshly wrapped neck.

"Fine." The brothers said walking away. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he walked past her and saw she was holding a knife in her hand. Leaning over he whispered, "I would put that way."

Rose looked at him before doing as he said when Zabuza approached. "I would not have gutted him, maybe the idiots over there." She nodded toward where Gozu and Meizu had walked off to.

Shaking his head Naruto turned to help Ambient get Zira off his back. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Present day:**

"And that's how we met." Naruto finally concluded.

"Really, well, what made you so late then." Zabuza asked.

"Remember Ambient had to carry Zira, She could not walk." Naruto shrugged.

Everybody started to walk out of the hanger and into the village.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I have been busy with college. I had a research paper due and the finals where coming up. Not to mention my friend who was suppose to write her half did not write it so we did it on the spot. Hope you liked it.**


	4. Meeting Sand and a New Team

**Diclaimer: I do not own Zoids since it is owned by Tomy (now takara-tomy) company, and I do not own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Rose belongs to my friend GreekGeekspywannabe.**

**Thinking 'Zoids'**

Talking "Naruto"

Organoid Talking _"Ambient"_

* * *

**Hokage's Office:**

"So you want me to add these missing nin to our village?" The Third said taking a deep breath from his pipe. **'This will not be good. I will now have to do even more paperwork. Kami, did the pile just get bigger when I wasn't looking at it?'**

"Yes." Kakashi nodded his head while reading his book in front of everyone. The twins and Naruto had to keep their hands on Rose as she tried to knife the book. Kakashi never even noticed her trying to get his precious book and the Hokage just raised his eyebrow. **'Must be one of thous, Kami help us all.'**

"It is against the law-" The third began before being cut off.

"Hokage sir, These nin have a lot of talent and could help this village. Besides I have been looking for another member for team seven anyway." Kakashi shrugged.

Everyone looked at Kakashi. Zabuza's team glared down right and Sakura and Sasuke just looked surprised.

Sighing the Third started to look for paper so that the Missing nin could sign the forms. These forms would allow them to become members of Konoha. Finding them he gave them to each person to fill out. Rose, Haku and Naruto stopped and looked at each other.

"What do we write?" Rose asked.

"I don't know." Haku looked down trying to think of something.

"I'm originally from here, so I guess we should all write orphan and don't write our parents name?" Naruto suggested.

"Yeah, I guess that's good enough." Haku said and Rose agreed.

They got done writing and gave the finished forms to the hokages secretary. She looked over them before giving the three pitying looks.

Naruto just glared at her for even giving them that look. No one ever pitied him before and he didn't want it now. Rose even gave a silent 'I'm going to kill her for that' look to Naruto and Haku. They smiled before leading her back into the office. Zabuza gave them permission to leave and look around the village for a while.

They joined Sasuke and Sakura (reluctantly with her) to walk around the village.

* * *

**In the Village:**

"Well this is a nice place so far." Rose said as she started to play with one of her hidden knifes.

"Rose, what did Zabuza say about the knifes?" Naruto looked at her out the corner of his eye.

"Blah blah blah Don't play with knifes blah blah." Rose opened and closed her hand like it was talking as she repeated what she heard.

"Close." Naruto chuckled shaking his head before looking to Haku.

Sighing Haku said, "He told you to stop playing with your knifes and to stop scaring people we need the money." Haku laughed when he remembered her scaring one of their clients.

"Fine." She glared at them and placed the knife back into her hip holster.

"Remind me not to give her more knifes for her birthday." Naruto whispered to Haku who nodded.

"I heard that." She glared at them.

"Run Away!" Three kids came around the corner being chased by an enraged Sakura.

"I thought we got rid of her?" Rose complained, "I mean have you heard her voice? She screeches. It's a wonder why Sasuke hasn't lost his hearing."

"I think that is why he left. To get away from her." Haku smiled agreeing with Rose. **'Can't blame him, but thankfully she left right after him.'**

"Hang on there's something going on over there." Naruto pointed to one of the paths they where walking on. "That's the same place they ran down. Do you think she's killing those kids?" He tilted his head.

"Cool." Rose started down the way they saw the four disappear to.

Giving each other a look Naruto and Haku sighed before following their homicidal companion. Turning the corner they saw what they didn't expect. One of the boy's was being held up by an older boy who looked ready to punch him. The girl next to him looked uninterested at the scene.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Naruto yelled catching everyone's attention.

"Go away cross dresser. This has nothing to do with you." The older boy said.

"How about you Shut the Hell up!" Rose growled going for her throwing knife.

"Hang on Rose." Haku placed his hand on her shoulder stopping her. "Let Naruto handle this."

Rose nodded before backing down and crossing her arms.

"Put the kid down now." Naruto took another step toward the older boy.

"Your starting to annoy me." The older boy said, "Makes me want to kill him and you." He threatened.

Sakura and the boy's friends looked on in horror. Haku and Rose just stood there like it wasn't anything new, which it wasn't. They had seen worse in front of them. Naruto had seen men and woman get ripped apart by his Organoid and Rose had seen Zira make a kill. Rose had watched the animal kick and take its last breath. As for Haku he had seen his family killed in front of him, his father killed his mother and he killed his father and some of his father's friends.

"Hm, Hope you know how to fight or have a death wish." Naruto smirked putting his hands in his pockets.

"You threatening me kid!" The boy glared at him before being hit by a rock. He let the boy fall and grabbed his hand in pain.

"Tell me... what you guys are doing in our village?" A voice came from the tree that was on the other side of the fence.

"It's Sasuke!" Sakura squealed.

"Hey duck butt." Naruto looked up at Sasuke as he crushed the second rock in his hand.

**'Hmm, pretty cool'** The girl standing next to the other boy thought.

"Oh look another little brat." The boy said holding his hand in pain.

"Get lost now." Sasuke said looking down on the boy as he perched on the tree branch.

"Ooooohhhh sooo coool!" Sakura squealed again.

"Is she ever going to shut up?" Rose said trying to get her hearing back.

Haku just shook his head and sighed at the pink haired girl, "She is unfit to be a ninja. She has no skill to speak of. Not to mention she is loud." He stated.

The three kids that stood behind Sakura looked at them. "Who are these people?" The one who was in the other boys grasp asked.

"I don't know. Are all three girls?" The young girl asked.

"Well that boy called the blonde a cross dresser so I would say that no not all of them are girls." The boy with a runny nose said. "And the other one, the brunet sounds like a guy." They all nodded before turning to watch the rest of the action.

"Come down here." The boy said the Sasuke.

Sasuke just glared, he made no move to leave the tree.

"Fine, think you are so smart." The boy started to reach for something on his back.

"You aren't going to use that are you?" The girl next to him asked.

"Kankuro don't" A voice said from the same tree as Sasuke.

Sasuke jumped and turned to see who had spoken. **'I can't believe he snuck up on me. I didn't even have a clue. His stealth skills rivals Kakashi's'**

A boy with red hair and pale green eyes stood on a branch on the other side of the tree. He was glaring at Kankuro, "You're a disgrace to our entire village."

"Ga..Gaara." Kankuro stammered.

"It annoys me that you'd lose control in a quarrel with children. Have you forgotten why we came here?" The boy asked.

"But Gaara, They started it. The little one slammed into me!" Kankuro yelled.

**'Hn, yeah well you didn't need to threaten the boy's life idiot.'** Naruto glared.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." The red-head said, his voice void of emotion. Kankuro and the girl shivered before backing away.

**'He must be the leader of the group. If he can scare both of his teammates.'** Naruto thought as he studied the boy in front of him.

"Your right I was out of line." Kankuro said with a nervous laugh hands up.

"We're sorry Gaara." The girl said looking up to the red-head.

**'So he's in charge. He glares like a basilisk.'** Sasuke thought to himself.

"Sorry about them." **'So he's the one who hit Kankuro with a stone, that takes skill.'** The red-haired boy known as Gaara jumped down from his perch followed by Sasuke. Gaara looked at the group "I know we are early, but we didn't come here to play games."

Kankuro backed up further, "I swear it won't happen again."

Gaara glared at the boy before turning around, "Let's go." He started to walk away followed by his team.

"Wait!" Sakura cried, "According to your headbands, you three come from the village hidden in the sand. Your country is one of Konoha's allies, but according to our treaty, your ninja are not permitted to cross the order without authorization. State you business! We can't just let you go your merry way." Sakura smiled.

**'Great she thinks she knows everything.'** Rose thought wanting to just knock her out.

"Ever heard the old saying about it being darkest at the base of the brightest lighthouse? Weren't you informed?" The girl held out her travel papers. Her name printed and her picture on them. "As you guessed, we're junior level ninja from the hidden sand village. We're here to take the chunin selection exam." She closed her passport and placed it back into her pocket.

"The chunin selection exam?" Sakura wondered.

Sighing the girl, Temari was about to explain before Naruto finally spoke up, "You never heard of it? I mean even we have heard of the chunin exam right Rose, Haku?" Naruto looked back to his to friends.

They nodded before Haku said, "We even saw a couple of teams heading to another country some years ago. We could have easily have taken all thous teams out but considering what we were then it would have ended bad." Rose started to laugh along with Haku.

Naruto chuckled before turning his attention back to the others, "It's basically a genin like us going against other genin from other villages. There is only one winner and who ever wins becomes chunin. This exam also supposedly helps build friendship between the nations and understanding between ninja. Did I forget anything?" Naruto tilted his head trying to think.

Haku and Rose giggled. Temari was about to say something before finding herself on the ground beside Kankuro. She felt a weight on her back and hot breathes on her neck. She looked up and froze. A red Organoid stood on her and Kankuro's backs. It glared at them showing its sharp teeth and swishing it's spiked tail.

"Ah, Ambient. Did I forget anything?" Naruto smiled at him.

Shaking his head the Oragnoid growled and grunted digging his sharp claws into the backs of the two he was standing on. The said two flinched as the claws dug into them.

"Right. These exam also hold a balance of power between the nations themselves. Thanks Ambient." Naruto walked up and petted his snout.

Ambient snorted and grumbled. He then purred when Naruto started to scratch his snout. Rose fell over laughing holding her stomach crying 'it hurts'.

"Ambient, they are not cushions. Plus I don't think they would be happy if you did that." Naruto chided, "Now get off."

Ambient growled right into Temari's and Kankuro's ear. Then he got off of them. Ambient glared at Gaara.

"Ambient enough! I thought we got over that!" Naruto glared at the red Organoid.

Ambient growled before walking up to stand next to Naruto and started to push his snout against his hand, _'Sorry'_.

Gaara glared at the red Organoid before spotting a white one walking up from behind the red-haired girl who was on the ground still. It growled and whined scratching the ground next to the girl. The girl got up and climbed onto it's back still snickering. The feminine brunet just rolled his eyes and walked up to the feminine blond who had talked. They whispered for a couple of seconds before the blonde pointed away from where they where. The brunet and the girl on the white Organoid started to head that direction. The blonde turned back to them before bowing, "I guess I should be taking my leave aswell." He grabbed onto the red Organoids back and swung onto it.

Gaara nodded before turning to leave, " Hey you there! What's your name?" Sasuke asked.

Gaara bairley turned around before saying, "Gaara of the desert. And you are?"

Surprised Sasuke smirked, "Sasuke Uchiha."

"You blonde, who are you?" Gaara asked the blond boy on the back of the Organoid.

"Name's Naruto." Naruto smiled before Ambient jumped and landed on the fence. Ambient balanced perfectly and ran across the top. They disappeared when Ambient jumped down when he reached the corner.

* * *

**Hokage Office:**

"Well it seems you have everything in order." The Third said looking through the paper.

"Good. Now do all of use need blood work?" Zabuza asked causing the twins to start twitching.

"Yes." The hokage said and raised his eyebrow when he saw the demon twins inching toward the door. **'They must have a needle phobia.'**

Zabuza didn't even need to look behind him before grabbing the twins and jerking them into seats. "Here are the first to volunteer." He smirked evilly under his wrappings.

The demon twins twitched and whimpered when a nurse came to get their blood. Right then is when Naruto, Rose, Haku, Zira and Ambient walked into the office. They all looked at the scene before shrugging. Naruto sat down and pulled of his red jacket. Haku pulled his green jacket off. Rose just rolled up her sleeve and sat between her 'brothers'. Ambient and Zira laid down respectively in front of their masters.

The Third saw the two Organoids and wondered how they could have hidden and only been seen now.

"Don't worry old man. They like to disappear now and again. Ambient is a master of staying hidden and infiltration." Naruto waved off handedly as the nurse moved on to take a sample of his blood.

"Oh, Is that so?" The Third asked.

"Yeah, Zira here likes to hide. She does not like to fight and only comes into a battle if I really need her." Rose crossed her legs and handed the nurse her bare arm.

"Are there others?" The Thrid asked them.

"Of course. There are many out in the forest, woods, and jungles. Heck, some can be found in the mountains and deserts. They are wild so it's hard to approach without injury." Naruto said putting pressure on the area where the needle punctured.

"Yeah that's how I met Zira." Rose pitched in. "Met her in the woods when I was still a kid after...Yeah I don't want to talk about it." Rose looked away and Zira curled her tail around her mistress's legs in comfort.

"It's true. I saw one walking with some hatchlings when my family died." Haku recounted as the nurse finished with them.

"I see." The Third said taking another lung full of smoke from his pipe.

The nurse finished with all the former missing nin and walked out to run the blood test. An hour later she came back with the results. She handed them to the Hokage who looked over them. He stopped when he got to one and almost choked on his pipe. He looked up at the blond boy then back at the paper then back at Naruto.

Zabuza who was getting annoyed finally broke the silence. "What is it you old man!" He growled.

"It would seem that we have the last living blood of my successor." The Third said in shock.

"Wait what?" Everyone just looked at him.

"Yes you see some year ago the Fourth Hokage fought a powerful enemy and sacrificed himself and his zoid to save everyone. He had a wife that no one knew about and she disappeared right after his death." He took a deep breath before saying, "She was pregnant at the time and no one know what happened to her. But, since it seems the boy is ok I guess his family would not mind if the manor belonged to the son once again."

"Wait manor?" Everyone's eyes widened.

"Yes, Welcome back Naruto Uzumaki Namazaki." The Third said handing Naruto papers to sign.

"Your rich!" Rose and the twins exclaimed.

"Well I didn't know I was living on the streets before Ambient found me." Naruto said as he signed the papers so they could live in his manor.

"Heh, I guess you aren't worthless after all." Zabuza joked causing everyone who was in his team to laugh.

"Hey!" Naruto punched him in the arm and Ambient muffled a series of growls (laughing).

"Oh you guys suck!" Naruto pouted before joining in on the laughing.

"Oh and Naruto?" The Third called when everyone was about to leave.

"Yeah?"

"You are now assigned to Team Seven." The Third told him.

Looking crestfallen Naruto nodded before following his 'Family' out of the office and to their new home.

* * *

**Next Day Team Seven Meeting Ground:**

Sasuke and Sakura arrived at the bridge early as usual. They waited for their sensei to arrive but, it seemed he was late again.

"So Sasuke-kun do you ah want to go-" Sakura blushed as she tried to ask him out but was interrupted.

"No." Simple as that Sasuke turned her down.

"Oh." Sakura looked at the ground before she looked up to try again.

"He said no." A familiar voice said.

Turning Sasuke and Sakura both spotted Naruto sitting on the railing. Ambient stood beside him watching the two interact. "Seriously just leave him alone. He might even ask you out then." Naruto said taking a bite out of his rice ball.

"Rrrraahh." Ambient agreed with Naruto, _"Though that will never happen. could you imagine their kids. Pink hair with the Uchiha blood line."_Ambient smirked.

Naruto tried not to laugh at what Ambient said, but the image was too funny. Sasuke having kids with pink hair some boys some girls it was too funny.

"What are you laughing about?" Sakura glared at him putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothin. Nothing at all." Naruto smiled. **'Except for what your kids will look like if you marry him!'**

Ambient hearing his master's thoughts snickered at them. He had to agree with that.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked the blonde boy who smiled. He was secretly glade that the blond was here. That ment he was not alone with Sakura anymore.

Before Naruto could open his mouth Kakashi appeared. "Hello." He waved.

"Your Late!" Sakura pointed at the sensei.

"I'm sorry, but today, I wandered a bit from the path of life." He smiled under his mask.

"Liar!" Sakura yelled.

"Kami, you are loud." Naruto put his finger in his ear to see if he could get his hearing back.

"Excuse me!" Sakura clenched her fist ready to hit him with it. Ambient moved so he could block his master and glared her down. Sakura getting nervous at the look Ambient was giving her and she backed away.

**'Where could I get an Organoid?'** Sasuke wondered as he watched Ambient scare Sakura away from Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto I see you came." Kakashi said as he spotted Naruto.

"You going to make this a Habit of being late?" Naruto asked him.

"Mah." Kakashi waved his hand.

_"Take that as a yes."_ Ambient snorted and Naruto nodded.

"I signed all three of you up for the chunin exam." Kakashi said handing them each a paper.

"Great more things to sign." Naruto groaned.

"Yes well this is the exam and you need to fill it in. I will see you all tomorrow." And with that Kakashi disappeared.

"Well, let's get started." Naruto got a pen out and started to fill in the paper.

Sighing Sasuke followed suit along with Sakura. After they were done they went to the Hokage Tower and gave their papers in.

* * *

Next day:

"Soooo, we need to do a written test and then what?" Naruto asked as they walked up the steps to the testing room.

"Who knows." Sasuke shrugged keeping Naruto between him and Sakura.

Ambient followed behind them and growled at anyone who got to close to him. _"What I wouldn't give to draw blood from so many living things right now."_ He said.

"Ambient hush." Naruto looked behind him and into his Organoids green eyes. Ambient hushed and continued to follow his master and team.

They stopped at the entrance to the hallway they where suppose to take. They stopped as they saw a group of people surrounding the door. One of the genin was on the ground. He was dressed in a green jump suite and had his black hair cut bowl shape. The boy had a large bruise on his jaw as one of the people guarding the door kicked him.

Not bothering to listen to what the two guards had to say Nauto just kept watching as Sasuke and Sakura broke up the fight and explained to everyone that they had been tricked. That they where on the wrong floor and the wrong building.

_"Took them that long? Even I saw the hologram."_ Ambient growled ajusting his weight to stand on his other foot.

"Yeah well, they just messed everything up. We would have had less competition if they kept their mouth shut." Naruto glared at his team mates.

_"So true."_ Ambient snorted watch Sakura pull Sasuke away from three people.

Naruto continued to glare at them as they approached the real building.

"Ok. Why are you glaring at us?" Sasuke said finally feed up with the glare.

"You completely messed up back there. This is not a game, the less people in this the better your chance is at getting to the next rank." Naruto said exasperated. Ambient nodded his head. "You are not here to make friends and be nice. Everyone will use whatever they can to succeed in the exam, even if they have to kill to do so."

Clapping was heard behind them and they all turned. Kakashi was standing there clapping.

"Well done Naruto. You know what to do already, but you might want to have some allies." Kakashi suggested.

"Already made some." Naruto smiled. Ambient nodded his head at this knowing who he was talking about.

"Well I just came to wish you three good luck and have fun." Kakashi happily said.

"Wait, sensei? What do we need to know about these exams?" Sakura asked.

"That you could die. So try not to." Kakashi started to walk away.

"Well come on let's go." Sasuke opened the doors to the room. They were met with the sight of many genin from many different villages. And all of thous ninja did not look friendly.

_"This is going to be interesting."_ Ambient growled and Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: Yay another chapter out. Next is the exam and getting the scrolls. Please R&R, Thank you.**


End file.
